The Odd Couple: Sweet and Sour
by xMiniOctopus
Summary: She's nice. He blackmails people. She's a ninja. He's the Shadow King. She helps people in need. He thinks of the merits first. Two completely opposite people. So how did these to met? And more importantly, how did they end up together? Kyouya X OC
1. Story Time

Heyy guys! LuvNinjaGirl here! Well this is my very first story EVER! And im a little scared at putting it up. But you have to try something new right? So im crossing my fingers and hoping you guy like it. ENJOY! And i apologise ahead of time for any spelling errors.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Story Time!<span>

My hazel eyes scanned the busy host club room. In the middle of the room is the host club's 'king', Tamaki Suoh, who is now in his 3rd year at Ouran Academy and currently dating Haruhi Fujioka. In the far back corner, typing away on his laptop all alone like the antisocial loser he is, is my boyfriend Kyouya Ootori, also in his third year at Ouran. In the other corner sat Taka-nii-san and Hunny-kun, who were finishing Ouran this year. But they promised that they would come visit often and host every now and again cuz it was something that they loved, or at least that's what Hunny-kun said…Taka-nii just sort of 'hn'ed, if ya know what I mean. The twins were hosting on the far left wall doing their yaoi antics as usual. They were the same as always except for the fact that they were in their 2nd year, but that was basically about it. Haruhi is currently sitting next to me, entertaining her customers. Her secret got out last year and surprisingly everyone was okay with it. She said she wanted to continue hosting but as a girl this time, becoming the very first female host. And that leaves me, Akira Morinozuka; Taka-nii's younger sister. I'm not as tall as my nii-san, only standing at 5'4, but I like it that way. I joined the host club sometime last year when I-

"Um Akira-Chan?" one of my costumers said.

I came out of my little fantasy world and looked towards him.

"Yes Diasuke-Kun?" I said smiling at him. Ever since I came here to Ouran and started hosting, Diasuke has been one of my regular costumers.

"We were all wondering," he said, gesturing to himself and my other costumers. "How you and Kyouya-Senpai got together. We know it was while you were in the host club, but we never got the full story."

"Yea and you guys make such an odd couple, we were just curious to how it all happened," another interjected.

I was about to object when Haruhi spoke up. "You know Akira-Senpai, their not gonna leave you alone if you don't tell them. You might as well get started now while we still have plenty of time. It is a rather long story, ne?"

I looked over at the brunette and smiled. "Yes, I do believe you're right. Well then let's start, shall we? Hmm, I guess it started when-"

"Wait! Wait my precious daughter! You wouldn't start this story without your dear daddy would you?" Tamaki interrupted dramatically.

I mushroom sighed. "No, I guess not Tamaki. Come. Sit," I said, motioning for him to sit next to me on the luxurious couch.

When I looked around the host club, I noticed that all the guests AND hosts decided to gather around to listen to the story.

I sweatdropped, "Okay, now where was I? Ah yes okay. I was a dark and dreary day. It was cold and rainy and-"

"Now you and I both know that that is definitely NOT how it all started." Kyouya said coming towards me. He forcefully pushed Tamaki to the other side of the couch by his girlfriend, and sat in the now vacant seat next to me.

"Would you like me to tell it Angel?" he asked, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Certainly not Kyou-Kun. I was just trying to capture their attention. And you and I both know that I'm better at telling stories than you are." I said poking his chest. His well sculpted chest. Omg did you know he has a six-pack! *drools* …I'm just gonna stop now… *clears throat*

I heard some girls in the back squeal and go on about us being kawaii. Others, however, were getting impatient

"Hey!" Hikaru shouted.

"Could you get on with the story?" Kaoru asked.

"We're starting to get bored." They said in unison.

I looked at them and raised an eyebrow, "But you guys were there when it happened. Why do you need to hear it again?"

They looked at each other then back at me and shrugged.

I was about to reply when I felt someone squeeze my shoulder. I turned to look at Kyouya.

"I think the crowd is getting impatient Aki-Chan. Better start now."

I sighed. "Yes. I suppose you're right. Well, it all started…"

_***!FLASHBACK TIME!***_

_(LuvNG: Heyy huys sorry for interupting. I'd like to warn you ahead of time that most of the story if not all is going to be a flashback. which means everyone is a year younger than decribed above. Got it? Good! now on with the story! :]) _

"Damn! How big is this friggin school anyways?" I mumbled to myself. "I'm just trying to find a friggin music room!"

Well while I'm trying to find to damn room I'll take this time to tell you about myself. My name is Akira Morinozuka, and yes I'm related to Takashi Morinozuka, he's my nii-san! But I'm defiantly not as tall as him and I talk a lot. So basically I'm the opposite of him. I'm 5'4; I have hazel eyes, and light brown hair that reaches the middle of my back. And I- Oh, HELL YA! I finally found the godforsaken music room. I'll tell you everything else later, but now I have to find my nii-san! Let's…GOO!

I opened the door to the music room and walked in. I saw Taka-nii and Hunny-Kun talking to another blonde.

'That must be Tamaki Suoh.' I thought.

When they looked my way Takashi's eyes widened. I was about to say something but was 'kindly' interrupted by a smooth *and sexy cough cough* voice.

"I'm sorry miss, but the host club is closed for today. Please come back tomorrow." The voice told me.

I looked around and saw a dude with glass. 'That must be Kyouya Ootori.,' I thought. 'He looks like a stuck up bastard.'

"I'm terribly sorry Ootori-san, but I'm here to see someone." I said as politely as I could.

He looked shocked for a minute.

'I guess he knows nothing about me. So much for having data on everyone. I mean seriously!'

While I was complaining about him in my head I never noticed the blonde coming up to me until he took my hand and tilted my head up so I could meet his eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry my princess, but I can't talk to you right now. The host club is closed. Now I know that you came all the way here to see me  
>but-"<p>

"I'm sorry Suoh-san," I interrupted politely. "But you're not the one I came here to see. I'm actually here to see-"

Suddenly Suoh-san was ripped away from me and was gently yet forcefully thrown at a couch. I looked up at the culprit.

'Did I mention that my nii-san I overprotective? No? Well now you know! :P'

"Mori-Senpai! What was that for? I-" Suoh-san started.

"Taka-nii!" I exclaimed and jumped up to glomp him. He grunted but stood firm and hugged me back.

"Akira-Chan." He said.

I nodded, tears springing from my eyes. "It's good to be home." I said stepping back for him only to be glomped by someone.

"Aki-Chan!" He exclaimed.

"Hey Hunny-Kun!" I said hugging him back tightly.

"Whoa wait. I didn't know you had a sibling Mori-Senpai." A red-headed boy said inspecting me.

"Ya Mori-Senpai. Much less a sister." Said an identical red who also inspected me alongside his brother.

'They must be the Hitachiin twins.' I mused. 'They seem very interesting.'

"So Taka-nii, where's this other host I kept hearing about. A Miss… Haruhi Fujioka, I believe was her name."

Suddenly the host club went silent. *insert tumbleweed here.*

"What? Did I say something wrong?" I inquired, tilting my head to the side.

The next thing I knew, all the curtains were shut, the light went off and I was tied to a chair.

'Oh Taka-nii. What kind of friends do you have?" I wondered.

* * *

><p>Heyy guys! Looks like you made it to the end of my story. So what did ya think, hm? Should I continue the story or what? Have any ideas? All comments welcome!<p> 


	2. Inerrogations and Introductions

Heyy peoples! And thank you for joining me again for another installment of The Odd Couple: Sweet and Sour, my Kyouya Ootori story. Well i hope that you enjoy...and yeaa. I apologise for any spelling/gramatical errors.

* * *

><p><span>Recap:<span> Go read the last chapter fool! :P

**Chatper 2: Interrogations and Introductions**

The room was dark and cold. I had no idea what the hell just happened. The last thing I remembered was asking about Haruhi, then all the lights turning off, then…nothing.

Suddenly a bright light was shined into my face and I saw the host club dressed in police outfits.

'Really,' I thought. 'They kept me sitting here, tied to a chair for what felt like hours, just so they could dress up like policemen. I'm starting to regret coming here.'

"So Miss Morinozuka-" the twins started.

"Please," I interrupted immediately. "Call me Akira. Miss Morinozuka makes me feel old."

"So Akira-" they started again.

"Kyouya," Suoh-san interrupted. "Do you have her information yet?"

Ootori-san sighed and placed a file onto the table that somehow magically appeared in front of us. "Yes Tamaki. It's right here."

"Says the guy that obviously had no idea who I was when I first walked in. I have to say Ootori-san; I'm not very impressed with your abilities. You clearly didn't even know my name, at least not until I call Takashi my nii-san." I argued.

Everyone was silent once again.

"Why do you keep doing that? It's kind of freaking me out. And who would be so kind as to untie me? I mean seriously, a CHAIR! You could have just tied my hands and feet together. But NO, you just had to tie me to a FRIGGIN CHAIR! I swear, there must be something in the water or food here. Seriously," I complained.

They decided to ignore me and peered inside my file, well all meaning Ootori-san, Suoh-san, and the twins.

"Akira Morinozuka," Ootori-san read, bitterness apparent in his voice. "Age: 16; Birthday: August 7; Height: 5'4; brown hair, and hazel eyes. She likes to help people in need, is very independent, and hates showing weakness, short tempered and very protective of friends and family. Ti-Jutsu would champion, and a master at judo, kendo, and karate but doesn't like to use those abilities unless for self defense. She has been in America studying abroad in New York with a full scholarship to Julliard. Plays a variety of instruments, piano is her most accomplish, also plays violin, guitar, flute, and even sings a little. Blood type: AB."

At that Suoh-san and the twins froze and looked at me.

"What?" I asked cutely, and they all shivered.

"Would you like me to continue?" Ootori-san inquired. "I could even give you her breast measurements if you wanted." but he was cut short by a growl from Takashi.

"You mister, are a friggin CREEPER!" I said a look of disgust on my face. But that look changed into a smirk.

"But," I said smiling. "You are missing some awesomely beast information in that little file of yours. Like how I trained the U.S. navy, and how I spent my summers traveling and studying in China and Japan learning to be a ninja. You, Mr. Ootori, need to update your data." I told him and suddenly the ropes around me slackened and I disappeared in thin air.

***Kyouya's POV***

"But," she said smiling, or smirking it seemed. "You are missing some awesomely beast information in that little file of yours. Like how I trained the U.S. navy, and how I spent my summers traveling and studying in China and Japan learning to be a ninja. You, Mr. Ootori, need to update your data." She told me and suddenly the ropes around her slackened and she disappeared in thin air.

'WHAT THE HELL!' I thought angrily, although on the outside I remained stoic and uncaring. 'How could I possibly not have that information with me? How can she always manage to do that? She's always finding ways to make me look like an idiot and I don't really appreciate it. I-'

Suddenly a crash was heard in the kitchen. We all rushed in to see what had happened.

***Your (Akira's) POV***

"Owie," I said as I pushed all the pots and pans out from on top of me. Okay I may be a ninja, but I kinda have to work on my landing.

I looked up when I heard snickering.

"Some ninja," Hikaru-san, I think, stared.

"You are." Kaoru-san, I think, finished.

"You can't even land properly!" they said harmoniously and fell on the floor laughing.

"Yea, yea whatever," I mumbled unhappily. "So anyways back to the whole situation before this whole ordeal started," I said hoping to get the attention off me. "Why did you tie me to that chair and dress up like cops and turn off the lights and other stuff."

The twins looked at me weirdly. "We were just wondering how you know Haruhi is a girl. It's not like we published the information or anything, so we were wondering how you know," they said at the same exact time.

'How are they able to do that?' I questioned. 'It's too friggin cool.'

"Well, like Mr. Stalker here," I began, gesturing to Ootori-san. "I did do my research on the people my nii-san hangs out with. And although I could get the information, I would certainly not write down or even read what her breast measurements are." I stated, looking coldly at Ootori-san.

He did nothing but clear his throat and said, "Yes, well I do find it very interesting as to how you happened upon the information you found on Ms. Fujioka."

"YES!" Suoh-san exclaimed, "How did you find information on my daughter!"

"Well, let's just say, I have my sources." I said a strange glint in my eyes. "And I completely doubt that Haruhi-san is your daughter, unless that is your cover and you're actually Ranka-san, the tranny I've read so much about."

The next thing I knew, Suoh-san was in a corner…ripping newspaper…for his hamster home…what is wrong with him?

"Tamaki-Senpai, I got the instant coffee you wanted." Someone said, opening the door to the host club.

"Oh my dear daughter Haruhi! You have returned to your dear daddy." Tamaki exclaimed hugging a less than enthusiastic Haruhi.

"So this is the famous honor student, Ms. Haruhi Fujioka." I mused coming up to inspect her.

"Uh…yes. Hello, it's very nice to meet you. Um, who are you?" she asked.

"Oh dear; Well I guess I never really introduced myself properly. Although Ootori-san kinda did already," I added under my breath.

I turned to all of them and bowed. "I am 2nd year Akira Morinozuka. It is a pleasure to meet you Haruhi-san, Hikaru-san, Kaoru-san, Suoh-san, and Ootori-san."

"Hm, so Mori-Senpai has a sister. That's interesting. It's very nice to meet you Akira-Sempai. But you can drop the formalities; trust me these guys are nothing special."

I laughed at that as the twins came to me. "Yea Akira-Sempai any family of Mori-Sempai's is family of the host club too." They said.

I smiled at them. "That's a good thing. You know, you guys are the fastest friends/non-biological family I've made, EVER!" I said swinging my arms out widely for emphasis. Well just my luck. One of the kunai that I hid in my sleeve came shooting out and hit the chain of a chandelier. And you can guess what happened next. Yup, that bitch came crashing down and shattered all over the floor.

'What…the…fuck…' I thought miserably.

"Hehehe," I laughed nervously. "You know that part you said about us being family and all. Well as family you should totally just forget about this whole thing," I sweatdropped.

"No chance in hell Akira-san," Kyouya said viciously; I visibly shuddered. "That chandelier was host club property, and you're going to have to pay for it."

"Fine fine," I mumbled, whipping out my check book and pen. "How much was the friggin chandelier?"

"Well," he said, making a few calculations. "30 million yen would be the cost."

I dropped my pen and choked on the air, "30 million yen? For a friggin chandelier, uh uh no way. I may be rich but I don't have that kinda money on me. Unlike you people that sit around and get whatever you want I enjoy working for my money because it gives me a sense of satisfaction to know that I earned it on my own. I don't like running to mommy and daddy with a financial issue and expect them to fix it. It makes me feel weak, like I can't handle it myself."

"Well then. I'm afraid I still can't let this slide by Akira-san. I guess you're just going to have to work it off." Kyouya said unsympathetically.

Suddenly, Tamaki's eyes brightened, "I have an idea. How about you work it off by being a maid for the host club?"

I thought for a minute, weighing the pros and cons of being a maid.

As I did so, the hosts decided to do some introductions of their own.

Haruhi stepped up first, "I guess that you already know about me, even the fact that I'm a girl. I'm not gonna ask how you figured it out though, because then you'd tell me." She said smiling and I smiled back.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," they said putting an arm on either side of me. "1st years, and our mom is a famous fashion designer. And now you're our new toy." They said simultaneously.

"Seriously guys, how on earth do you do that? It's soo freaking awesome!" I asked amazed.

They chuckled, looked at each other and said, "She'll do."

"Hello my beautiful flower, I am Tamaki Suoh, the host club's king" Tamaki said, handing me a red rose. "Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes?" He said getting close to me.

But before Taka-nii could act, I gently pushed Tamaki away. "I'm terribly sorry Tamaki, but I don't like you that way."

And once again he was in his corner…growing mushrooms…seriously, what's wrong with this guy? Is there something in the water here? Is he on something?

"You already know me!" Hunny-Kun exclaimed, bounding up to me and giving me a hug which I gladly returned.

Taka-nii just grunted.

Which left one introduction left.

I watched as Kyouya came toward me. "Kyouya Ootori," he said. "Third son to the Ootori family and my family specializes in the medical field. But, I assume you already knew that." He smirked cockily, pushing his glasses up to that the sun reflected off of them.

'It makes him look more evil, if that's even possible." I thought.

"Soo Akira-san, do you have an answer," Kyouya asked, smirking as if he already knew my answer. Which he probably did, I mean I really don't have much of a choice here.

Finally I sighed, "…So when do I start?"

* * *

><p>O.o I...you...we are gonna be a maid for the host club! That can only go well. (insert sarcasm here) Soo guys thanks again for reading my story. Got any ideas or suggestions? I'll gladly welcome and consider them! Please comment. All comments welcome! :)<p> 


	3. Rejection and Questions

Heyy pplz! I is back with another installment of The Odd Couple: Sweet and Sour! Hope ya'll enjoy and stuff. And i apologise of any spelling errors.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3: Rejection and Questions<em>**

It's been a few weeks since the kunai accident, and I have to say, I'm really enjoying myself at the club. I would have NEVER thought that begin their maid would be fun, EVER! But it's awesome. I think that the host club has really become like second home to me, and I've become quite close to all the hosts. And yes I do mean all, even the bastard Kyouya.

'Speaking of whom, isn't that him over there?' I thought as I was walking down the halls of Ouran to the clubroom.

Kyouya and a girl were standing a little off to the side, but still noticeable considering they were the only two people in the hall.

The girl, who I now recognized as Chiharu Fukishima, one of Kyouya's regular costumers, seemed to be trying to tell him something.

"But she's not doing such a good job.' I supposed, looking at her tomato colored, flustered face.

So being the B.A. ninja that I am, although after all this time I STILL need to work on the whole 'disappear and land on my feet and not my face' thing, and remember NOT to carry kunai in my sleeves. But anyways, my beastly ninja training has enhanced my hearing; talk about being the perfect eavesdropper.

I hid behind one of the many HUGE pillars and tuned into the Kyouya channel.

(LuvNG: Hahaha the Kyouya channel. What the hell. Idk…anyways…moving on…)

"-e you. I really really like you Kyouya. And I was wondering if you would accept my feelings." Chiharu said nervously.

'Eww! I just stumbled upon a love confession and to Kyouya no less. .'

"I'm sorry Ms. Fukishima," Kyouya said unsympathetically.

'Does he always talk that way?'

"But I see no merits in starting a relationship with you. So I am sorry, but I have to decline." He said coldly.

'That cold hearted bastard! You don't turn down a girl like that!' I thought fuming. But my heart seemed to soar when he turned her down and said he didn't like her…well, indirectly.

'But why do I feel happy that she was turned down...hahaha. Lol jk. This is not going to be one of those stories were the main character, i.e. me, has feelings for someone else, i.e. Kyouya, but has no clue in hell as to what those feelings mean. I know that I like the cold- hearted, shadow king, known as Kyouya Ootori. There's just something about him, whether it be his mysterious demeanor or his evil personality, something just attracts me to him. But I know, for a fact, he DOESN'T like me back.

I retuned to the Kyouya Channel just in time to watch as the girl turned around and high-tailed it outta there in tears. But Kyouya remained standing there, unfazed, as he heaved a sigh.

"You know Kyouya that was terribly mean. You didn't have to shoot her down like that." I said walking up behind him.

He turned to look at me before he sighed again and said, "Yes, well the end result would have been the same anyways. Better to be frank then to beat around the bush. Now then," he said walking in the direction of the third music room. "We have a job to get to. Come on."

I sighed then ran to catch up with him.

'He's a cold-hearted bastard.' I thought, looking at Kyouya out of the corner of my eye. 'But…I like him that way.'

* * *

><p>"A…carnival?" Haruhi and I said at the same exact time, much like Hikaru and Kaoru, who still, to this day, continue to amaze me by doing it.<p>

The host club had closed and we all were just relaxing a little before heading home.

"Yes my daughters! A carnival," Tamaki exclaimed, putting an arm around us. "I thought it would be a wonderful way for the host club to spend their day off together."

"That sounds like fun, right Takashi?" Hunny asked happily.

"Yea."

"You're gonna come to, right Aki-Chan?" Hunny asked cutely.

Okay, is it just me, or is it hard to say no to Hunny?

"Okay Hunny-Kun, I'll go."

"Yay!" he exclaimed, twirling around the room with Usa-Chan in him arms.

"You're going to, right Haruhi?" Tamaki asked hopefully.

"I don't know Senpai, I-" Haruhi started, trying to come up with an excuse as to why she can't go.

"Oh on Haruhi! If I go you do to. You don't want to leave me by myself with the host club, do you?" I said dramatically, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"…Fine Akira-Chan! I'll go. God you know I can't stand it when you do that!" Haruhi said exasperated.

I just smiled at her and turned to Tamaki. "So, looks like everyone's in. What time are we gonna meet up?"

Tamaki thought for a moment, "Just be up and ready by nine. I'll pick you guys up then."

"Alright! Come on Taka-nii, Hunny-Kun. It's getting late. Let's head home." I said grabbing my bag from off the table.

But when I turned around to head towards the door, I ran into someone and landed flat on my butt.

"Itai! That really hurt," I complained, looking up to see who I ran into. I was met with dark eyes.

"You should be more careful Akira." Kyouya said, holding out his hand to help me up.

I gladly took it and smiled sheepishly. "Well what can I say? Clumsiness is a curse." I laughed as I took my bag from his hands.

"Thanks Kyouya!" I said smiling at him. "Bye guys! See ya tomorrow!" I exclaimed, and then turned to walk towards the door.

"What was that about Kyouya-Senpai?" Kaoru questioned.

"Yea, you were being awfully nice to Akira-Chan. Too nice if you ask me." Hikaru chimed.

"Could it be," Kaoru started.

"That you," Hikaru stated.

"Like Akira-Chan," they finished.

When I heard this, I slowed down a little, delaying my approach to the door of the club.

'What's he going to say?' I thought anxiously.

"Of course I don't." Kyouya said dismissively. "I was just being a gentleman, nothing more."

''Of course.' I thought as I opened the door. 'He was just being courteous, nothing more.'

I pulled the door closed, but not before I saw the twins smirk and say, "Okay Senpai. Whatever you say."

'The twins are up to something,' I thought as I walked down the hall beside my nii-san. 'Oh dear god, tomorrow's definitely gonna be hell.'

* * *

><p>Hola again! So what do you think is gonna happen? Knowing Hikaru and Kaoru, it can't be good.<p>

Hikaru: Heyy!

Kaoru: We resent that!

Both: This plan is fool proof!

LuvNG: ...yeaa, we'll see about that... well anyways plz comment and stuff. Any suggestions/ideas? Plz let me know! Ja ne!


	4. Carnival Fun

**Ninja-Chan: Hey guys! Sorry I kind of like died with the whole updating thing. My cousins came to visit and my mom wouldn't even let me near a computer! So now that that's all over, here's the next chappy! Oh and I apologize for my inability to explain things and any grammatical error you may find. So let's watch this plan of the twins fail!**

**Twins: Hey! This plan is gonna work! **

**Ninja-Chan: Yea yea keep telling yourselves that. Oh! And a very special thanks to Eva Sirico, .Eat Cake, and xoxonana for reviewing my story! *gives you a Hunny plushie* **

**Hunny: Oh! My very own plushie! Can I have one Nin-Chan!**

**Ninja-Chan: 'Course! Here *give plushie***

**Hunny: Oh thank you! *glomps***

**Ninja-Chan: *pats Hunny's head* Oh and before I forget:**

**Disclaimer: (yea I know it's kinda late but anyways) I, LuvNinjaGirl, don't own anything. If I did there would be a second season. **

**Ninja-Chan: Okay then, now that that is over with, onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Carnival Fun<strong>

"I have something to tell you Akira-Chan," Kyouya said nervously.

"Okay, shoot." I said curiously. I mean come on, a nervous Kyouya? Something's definitely up.

"Well I-," he started.

"Akira." I heard my nii-san say as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

But I shrugged off his hand and shot a 'not now' in his direction.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" I said, smiling sweetly.

"You-um, well I-" he began again.

"Akira!" Taka-nii said louder and shook me more forcefully.

But I slapped his hand away and told him to fuck off.

"Go on Kyou-Kun."

"Um well Akira. I really, um, really l-li-"

*SPLASH*

I shot up in my bed, gasping and soaking wet. I looked up to see a smirking Takashi, holding a bucket that used to be filled with cold water.

I clenched my fists. "Taka-nii! What the hell was that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up. Now hurry and get dressed, Tamaki will be here in 5 minutes." He said leaving my room.

I sat there thinking. 'Wake up…Tamaki…5 minutes…Eh? Am I missing something?'

I looked towards my calendar and saw the date was circle. I squinted and read 'CARNIVAL!'

'…carnival…today…HOLY S-'

I scrambled out of bed and rushed to my bathroom to get ready.

I showered, quickly dried my wavy brown hair, threw on some clothes, and flew down the stairs and out the door all in 5 minutes.

'Whoo! Someone call the Guinness Book of World Records because, for a girl, that was amazing!" I whooped inside my head as I sat on the steps of our house next to my nii-san and waited for Tamaki and the others to arrive.

I looked down the driveway some 30 seconds later and saw a limo speeding down our driveway.

I yelped as the limo came to a screeching halt dangerously close to running over me and Taka-nii.

The window rolled down, revealing the rest of the host club looking…rather sick.

"Well, come on," the twins said, pushing the door open.

I got up and climbed in after my nii-san.

I sat down next to Kyouya and looked at all the faces of the hosts.

'Wait…'

"Hey Where's Tamaki?" I questioned.

Kyouya sighed and pushed up his glasses. "That idiot is driving the car."

I sweatdropped, "That would explain me almost getting run over when you pulled up."

Suddenly Tamaki stepped, more like stomped on the gas pedal and we all lurched forward.

'Oh god, please let me live!' I thought as we sped down my driveway and sharply turned on to the road, nearly running over an old lady walking her dog.

'We're all gonna die!' we thought as Tamaki swerved, over took cars, and even drove the wrong side of the road.

'Goodbye cruel world!'

* * *

><p>When we parked I leaped out of the car and kissed the ground.<p>

"I'm alive!" I screamed, jumping around.

The ride here was like driving in hell! I'm surprised no one pulled us over. We were definitely breaking every driving law and rule ever made.

The whole time I was clinging on to Kyouya, I was afraid he was gonna like shoot my head off or something.

But to my surprise, he wrapped his arm around me and held me tightly. Talk about weird.

And when I looked at the other hosts quizzically, they were just as surprised as I was…sorta…kinda… not really. The twins were smirking, Hunny-Kun and Haruhi were smiling knowingly, and Taka-nii looked just about ready to kill Kyouya for being too close to me.

"Tamaki, you are never ever EVER driving EVER AGAIN!" Kyouya yelled menacingly.

"B-but why?" Tamaki asked hurt.

"Because you could've killed us!" the twins shouted.

"Yea Senpai. You were driving pretty recklessly." Haruhi chimed.

"I mean seriously Tono," Kaoru stated.

"You even turned Kyouya-Senpai nice during the drive. Talk about staring the apocalypse " Hikaru smirked.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked confused.

The twins smirked, "We mean, that Kyouya-Senpai was holding Akira-Chan the whole time, trying to comfort her from the shock of your driving."

'Oh God. I'm never gonna hear the end of this.' I thought miserably as I sank to the floor.

"Is that true mommy?" Tamaki asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"I don't understand why you insist on referring to us as we were married, let alone in a relationship," Kyouya sighed irritably. "Anyways, onto more important matters as of this moment, we are burning daylight, come on." He said, walking toward the entrance to the carnival.

We all looked at one another, shrugged, and made our way to the carnival.

"Wow Aki-Chan!" Hunny exclaimed suddenly, causing everyone to look at me. "You look really pretty!"

"Huh?" I looked down at my outfit. I was in such a hurry this morning that I just threw on something random. Who knew I still had a sense of style even when I wasn't paying attention.

I was wearing a simple, plain white sun dress that stopped just above my knees. Over that I wore a pale, dark green (…ha-ha it contradicts each other.) hoodie, and knee high brown boots.

"Huh." The twins said, circling around me. "Not bad."

"Oh my daughter, you look so adorable!" Tamaki exclaimed, glomping me.

"I like your outfit Akira-Chan," Haruhi said. She was wearing grey shorts and a pale green shirt.

I smiled at her, as Tamaki got off of me.

Taka-nii grunted and muttered a 'nice'.

I looked toward Kyouya. He was staring at me but quickly looked away and told us to hurry up.

We all ran to catch up to him and made our way to the carnival.

* * *

><p>"Come on Kyouya! Let's go over here!" I exclaimed, grabbing his hand and dragging him over to some booths.<p>

Okay so I bet you're confused as to how the whole situation with me alone with Kyouya arose. Well I have two words for you, Devil Twins. Yup, this had Hikaru and Kaoru written all over it. So, here's how it happened…

***!FLASHBACK!*** (hahaha flashback within a flashback)

"Guys, let's get something to eat!" Tamaki exclaimed. We had just got done riding the Fireball, (Omg I love that ride!), and it was noon so…LUNCHTIME!

We all grabbed some hot dogs, had ice cream, and talked for a while. Then we all decided to go play some games.

Hunny-Kun won a blue bunny like Use-Chan, which he named Azu-Chan. The twins were playing the darts game where you have to throw darts at some balloons. Tamaki won a stuffed bear for Haruhi, which was really sweet.

After all that I dragged everyone to the strength test game thing. When it was my turn, I went up and grabbed the hammer thingy.

"You know that," Hikaru started.

"There is no way you're gonna be able to hit that bell," Kaoru finished.

I smirked. "What makes you so sure?"

They just smirked back.

"Well then if you're so sure, let's make it a bet. If I make it then you guys have to dress up as maids for the host club for the next two days."

They looked at each other then nodded, "Fine. But if you fail then you have to spend the rest of the day with Kyouya-Senpai."

I looked over at Kyouya to see him scribbling in his book. Oh, big surprise there.

'Does he ever put that thing down?'

"Fine! But you're gonna lose anyways, so this bet isn't even fair to you. But, oh well."

But the twins just smirked and communicated to each other silently. You know, like twin telepathy.

'They're up to something.'

But I pushed that thought out of my mind and focused. There was no way I was gonna lose the opportunity to see the twins in maids outfits. It was just too good to pass up.

So I got in my stance and got ready to swing. But just as I was about to swing…

"OMG look! There's a little girl falling off the Ferris wheel!" the twins exclaimed, pointing in the direction of said ride.

Now I, being the nice and caring person I am, completely loose my focus and grip on the hammer, just seconds before I hit the platform thing. Translation: I didn't hit the bell.

But who cares right? I mean someone's about to die, and a little girl at that. HA! Wrong!

I swung my head in the direction of the Ferris wheel and saw…nothing. That's right, nothing. No one screaming, no one panicking, no nothing.

"Oh dear Hikaru," Kaoru said in mock surprise. "It seems as though we where mistaken."

"You seem to be correct dear brother. Oops." Hikaru replied, shrugging his shoulders.

I just stared at them in horror. Then my friends' words came rushing back to me (her friend as in one of her friends from New York): "You know Akira; you're too nice for your own good. One day it's gonna be you're demise.

…they played me…they knew exactly how I would react and acted upon it…I'm such an idiot…I should have seen this coming…T.T

'Well, a bet is a bet.' I thought miserably.

I growled as I passed by the twins and took Kyouya's hand and dragged him into the crowd of people away from the host club.

***Hikaru's POV***

I looked over at Kaoru and smirked.

"Step one, compete"

***!END FLASHBACK!* **

So, that's how it all happened. How I came to be alone with Kyouya, looking at some jewelry that was being displayed while he just looked bored.

I suddenly squealed and pointed to a beautiful necklace. It had a diamond in the shape of a heart with small green emeralds surrounding it on a white gold chain. It was simple yet breathtakingly beautiful.

I looked up at the man running the booth and asked him how much it was.

"Oh you have a good eye young lady. For that little piece, it would be 30 million yen." He said politely.

I practically melted to the floor. 'It costs as much as my debt for the host club. I obviously can't afford it.'

I stood up dejectedly and forced a smile as I thanked the man and walked away miserably calling for Kyouya to follow.

But little did I know; he didn't follow me right away.

***Somewhere in the bushes***

"Step 2, complete."

* * *

><p><strong>*Akira's POV*<strong>

Several hours had passed but I barely registered it. Kyouya and I where actually having fun! Before I knew it, it was 10p.m. and we met the host club at the Ferris wheel for a good view of the fireworks. And since the bet was still going on, I had to sit with Kyouya, not that I minded.

So Tamaki and Haruhi went on the Ferris wheel first, followed by Taka-nii and Hunny-Kun, Hikaru and Kaoru, and then me and Kyouya.

I got into the cart and waited for Kyouya, who was talking to the guy who was working the ride for some reason or another.

When he was done conversing, he got in with me and we stared our ascent, until we got to the top and stopped.

***In another cart***

"Step 3, complete."

***Akira's POV***

When we stopped at the very top I gasped. The view was amazing! You could see everything, the tiny people, the rides, and the pretty lights.

Then, something suddenly rushed back to me.

'I'm afraid of heights! Ugh! Stupid stupid stupid! How on earth could I forget that! I'm such an idiot! I-'

"Akira? Are you alright?" Kyouya asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine!" I shouted, forcing a smile and laughing nervously.

"No you're not. You're shaking." He pointed out, putting his hand on mine to stop my violent shaking.

"O-oh."

"Tell me what's wrong." Kyouya said.

"W-Well I'm kind of afraid of heights," I mumbled looking down. Bad mistake on my part, I didn't realize we where up so high and calculating the drop made me dizzy, so I instead looked up at the moon.

Kyouya's eyes widened. "Damn it, Akira why didn't you tell me. Then I wouldn't have set this up!"

"Wait," I said confused. "Is that why you where talking to the manager guy? So you could have us stop up here."

He looked away slightly and muttered some incoherent words.

I giggled. "Aw, Kyouya's embarrassed."

He looked at me sternly, "I am not! You're just delusional."

Before I could retort, I heard a bang and saw bright lights.

"OH! The fireworks are starting!" I exclaimed in joy.

I completely forgot about the height factor and Kyouya setting this up. I was completely oblivious to the world around me as I watched the bright colors and silly shapes of the marvelous fireworks.

I suddenly felt cold metal touch the skin around my neck. I looked down and gasped in shock. Around my neck was the necklace that I was admiring at the booth.

"Kyouya," I said in shock. I looked at him only to be met with the back of his head. "Kyouya, I really can't accept this. It costs too much." I told him as I reached for the clasp, only to be stopped by a cold hand.

"Just take it. Think of it as a present for working for the host club." He said looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Okay." I replied lamely as I stared into his eyes. I hadn't really noticed before but his eyes where a nice shade of onyx.

Before I knew it we where leaning into each other. We were so absorb in each others eyes that we didn't notice that the fireworks stopped. But what we did notice was when the Ferris wheel suddenly lurched forward, indicating our descent.

I was brought back to reality and so was Kyouya. We stared at each other for a moment before he tore his gaze away from mine and moved as far away as the cart would allow. I just turned and silently stared ahead as we descended and got out.

The twins were smiling and looking at us expectantly. But Kyouya and I just ignored them as we walked to the car. He walked as quickly as possible and sat far away from me.

I sighed and watched as the scenery passed by (Kyouya called a driver, not wanting for Tamaki to drive...ever again.), catching glimpses of couples here and there, and I sighed again.

The first stop was Taka-nii and my house since we lived closer than the others. We said our goodbyes and I spared one last glance at Kyouya. He was looking out the window in the opposite direction, not even acknowledging my presence or even muttering a single word.

I sighed again, closed the door, and made my way into the house and upstairs to my room. I opened the door to my room and ungraciously flopped down onto my bed. I stared at my ceiling and thought about today.

'Does Kyouya like me? He was being nice to me all day. Was he doing it because he likes me or am I just a friend that he feels obliged to be nice to? What am I to him?' I thought as I fingered the necklace that he bought for me.

'And more importantly, what is he to me?'

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru: Crap! It was so close to working!<strong>

**Kaoru: The stupid Ferris wheel ruined everything!**

**Ninja: See, I told you your plan you fail.**

**Twins: You planned this!**

**Ninja: Now whatever do you mean my dear Hitachiin brothers? I have no idea what you're talking about.**

**Twins: Why you little *chases after Ninja with flamethrowers***

**Ninja: Takashi! Help the twins are hurting me!**

**Mori: Hn. *Grabs Hikaru and Kaoru and ties them up in a closet.***

**Ninja: Thanks Taka-nii! Anyways, please review and stuff. Have any ideas? Just message me. Flames will be welcomed with open arms. This chapter is by far THE LONGEST chapter I have ever writing, taking up 10 pgs. on word O.o And I am terribly sorry that this chapter was lame. I personally didn't like this chapter very much because…well just because I guess, I thought it was stupid. But you might think otherwise. So tell me what you think and stuff…and yea see ya next time! Ja ne! *Throws rabid fangirls in the closet with the twins* Hehehe :D **


	5. Reminiscing

**Nin-Chan:** Hola everyone! And how are you on this fine day? Here is the next chapter in my Kyouya story and I have to say, I'm really amazed as to how many people have add my story to their favs/alerts. I just wanted to say thank you to all who have read my story and are coming back for more! So yay to you all! And I also have some terrible news! The motivation to write this story is slowly spiraling down. I already know how I want to end this story and I already know that there is going to be a sequel if you guys want one. But the problem is that if I put my ideas into the story right now, it would end at exactly 10 chapters and I have a feeling that it would end to fast. So now I have to think even harder to put in fillers and change things so that I can still have my perfect ending. So if you guys would be so kind as to help me out and maybe message me some ideas I would love you guys forever. And if you don't want to I completely understand. Well then, wow I certainly did type a lot…and I haven't even started the story yet…sorry about that, next time I'll just let Taka-nii talk.

**Mori: **…

**Nin-Chan:** …right so, Hikaru, Kaoru if you would be so kind…

**Twins:** Ninja-Chan does not own anything pertaining to Ouran High School Host Club

**Nin-Chan:** Thank you, now onto the story and I apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors. Oh, and I know that this isn't the order that things happened, but it's my story and I can do whatever I want. So there! :P

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Reminiscing <strong>_

It's been a while since the incident with Kyouya on the Ferris wheel. I can't say exactly how long it's been because in all honesty, I have better things to do in my life then just sit and mope about what almost happened…okay so I sulked here and there but I didn't spend my day counting the hours since it happened. HONEST!

But anyways, it's currently winter break, and I have to tell you that it's been hectic with the club up to this point. This new chick, Renge I believe was her name has now become our new manager. I have to say thought, being around her and her crazy cackle is starting to make me go even more insane than I already am.

Then there was that incident with some kid from the elementary school, I forgot his name -.-", coming over to the host club asking Tamaki of all people for advice. But when we realized that all he wanted to do was to please is friend/crush, it made sense why he came to the host club in the first place and we were more than happy to oblige. Some more than others, *cough*Tamaki*cough*.

Oh! And a week before that the twins had the HUGE fight and dyed their hair different colors, and threw things at each other. I have to admit, although it was kinda funny to see them try and fail to be different and even when they where fighting they could STILL say everything at the exact same time, I was immensely pissed when they revealed that it was all just a joke to get Haruhi to let them come over. Oh, how I would hate to be her sometimes.

And the last thing that I can remember that happened was when we went to the Ootori's Tropical Aqua Garden.

***FLASHBACK***

Haruhi and I were walking out of the gates of Ouran Academy. I was gonna go over to her house so we could both study together. But as we were walking out, the twins suddenly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed us.

"Targets," said Kaoru.

"Captured," finished Hikaru.

Just then a limo pulled up in front of us. The window rolled down to reveal…Tamaki?

"Good job. Now take them with you," he ordered the twins.

"Roger that, boss." The twins replied, saluting as they dragged us way from Tamaki, and into another limo. And that was the last thing I remember before they knocked me out.

***A few moments later***

"Ngh," I moaned as I sat up.

'What the hell happened?" I thought, as I racked my brain for possible answers. Then it hit me.

'Oh those devil twins are so gonna get it when I lay my hands on them. Come to think of it, where are they? And more importantly where am i?' I thought frantically as I looked at my surroundings.

I was surrounded by racks and racks of swim suits, all neatly placed one after the other. I looked around in question and didn't notice the presence behind me until it spoke.

"Oh Miss Akira! Your awake, how lovely," someone from behind me said, scaring me out of my wits.

I turned around to see who had startled me. It was a young girl dressed in a maids outfit.

"Now we can get you dressed," said the maid with an evil gleam in her eyes.

'This can only end badly." I thought as I tried to scramble away from her. But alas, it did me no good, for I was soon in her evil clutches.

* * *

><p>Sometime later I was dressed in a sky blue two piece with pink stars running along the left side. And while the devil maid had been shoving swim suits in my arms to try on I had finally found Haruhi, who was in the same sort of situation I was.<p>

'I don't have to guess whose maids those where. The evil glint in their eyes and the fact that the maids are twins gives it away.' I thought maliciously, as I walked out of the changing room with Haruhi, who was sporting a red and pink one piece.

When we walked out of the changing room we were met with a very pink faced Tamaki, who got even redder at the sight of Haruhi.

'Well, it seems as though I'm going to have to play a bit of matchmaking.' I thought evilly, as I looked from a very flustered Tamaki to a shy looking Haruhi.

"Here," Tamaki said holding out green shorts and a yellow hoodie to Haruhi. "Just hurry up and put it on. A proper young woman should not show that much skin until after she's married." He muttered and looked in my direction.

I could tell by just looking at his face that he only planned on making Haruhi cover up, but, being the kind of smart idiot he is, to make him look less suspicious of his feeling for Haruhi, he pulled another outfit, which consisted of black shorts and a purple hoodie, and shoved it in my hands, giving me the same speech he gave Haruhi.

* * *

><p>After Haruhi and I put on our 'innocence savers', as Tamaki would like to call them, we walked to where the host club was and looked around. We where at what looked like some type of resort, complete with waterslides, exotic animals, and that nice tropical feel.<p>

"Where are we?" Haruhi asked me.

I shrugged, just as clueless, "To hell if know."

"This place is a brand new theme park that my family, The Ootori Group, runs," Kyouya's 'I'm better than you and don't deny it' voice chimed in. "It's called The Tropical Aqua Garden."

Haruhi looked at him confused. "But wait, I thought the Ootori Group ran hospitals and that they're focused on the medical business, Kyouya-Senpai.

"Yes," he said. "But my family likes to diversify and try different things. Besides, this place could be classified as a healing facility. The Ootori Group's primary concern, after all, has always been for the good health and well being for the general public."

"And," I chimed in. "Let's not forget that the Ootori Family has plenty of money and are not afraid to show it off."

Kyouya glared at me. "Well at least I'm not jealous of someone else's wealth."

I scoffed, "Jealous? Hardly! I couldn't care less about your money even if I tried."

Oh yea, did I forget to mention that Kyouya and I haven't been getting along since after our little field trip to the carnival? Well, now you know. We've been getting into a lot of fights lately. Sometimes over the stupidest things! I remember one time we were fighting over what shade of purple the new tea set should be. I know ridiculous right? Oh and there is the tiny, minuscule detail that I might still be wearing the necklace he gave me. In fact I never take it off. But I don't wear it because he gave it to me. Of course not! I wear it because…it uh looks nice and goes with everything I wear. So yea, moving on.

"Haru-Chan, Aki-Chan, do you wanna have some coconut juice with me? Or do you wanna try a piece of the mango cake." Hunny asked excitedly.

"You had me at Aki-Chan, Hunny-Kun. Let's go get some cake." I said smiling.

Hunny's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he dragged me with him to have some cake.

"Yum! This is soo good!" I exclaimed as I tasted the cake. I finished it off quickly and made my way back to Haruhi as Hunny-Kun ran back over to Taka-nii, yelling something about a current pool. I could tell that she didn't want to be here right now, and in all honesty, I felt the same.

"Haruhi! Akira!" Kaoru shouted as he and his twin made their way over to us. "Do you wanna go check out the waterslide?"

We were about to respond when Hikaru interrupted us.

"Hang on," he said. "What's up with those pull-overs you're wearing?"

Haruhi and I sighed and told them the story of the flustered Tamaki. When we were done they looked at us incredulously.

"So you're not going to swim?" Hikaru asked as he threw his finished banana peel to the side.

"Wait. You do swim right?" Kaoru questioned.

Haruhi and I sighed again. "Yea guys we can swim." I pointed out.

"But we don't find this 'fun'" Haruhi said. "We are just going to spend the day goofing off. Honestly we'd rather be home." We both mushroom sighed.

"Yea we have a ton of homework and studying to do." I told them, exasperated.

"And not to mention, I have to do the laundry too." Haruhi pointed out.

Then the twins and Haruhi got into and argument about plastic pools and other things. But I tuned them out and looked around.

'I have to admit, this is really nice, and not to mention relaxing. Leave it up to the Ootori family to create something like this.' I thought gazing at the tall palm trees and the bright colored birds.

"Well you seem to be enjoying yourself." A voice said in my ear.

I spun around, only to be met by dark eyes.

"Well, as much as it pains me to admit it, your family did a splendid job Kyouya. I'm impressed."

He smirked. "Why thank you Akira. But really, would you expect anything less?"

I glared at him. "I just paid you a complement. Don't use it to fuel your own ego."

He chuckled, "Alright, alright."

"Haru-Chan, Aki-Chan," Hunny-Kun exclaimed, running towards us. "Do you wanna go swimming with me?"

"No thanks Hunny-Senpai, I don't feel like swimming today." Haruhi said, bored.

"Okay Haru-Chan," Hunny-Kun muttered dejectedly. "What about you Aki-Chan?"

"I'll swim with you later, okay?" I asked smiling at him.

"Okay," he beamed.

"Hold on Hunny-Senpai. You know how to swim; do you still need that float?" Haruhi asked.

Hunny shook his head smiling, "Just looks cuter this way, you know?" and with that he pranced away to go find Taka-nii.

I looked after him, smirking. "Sometimes his innocent demeanor makes me forget how smart he is."

"Hmm," Kyouya said from beside me.

Suddenly the ground shook and a familiar cackle resonated through the garden.

'Oh great, Miss Otaku Manager is here. And my sanity slips away from me yet again.' I thought miserably. 'And here is where I tune out.'

I tuned out the conversation between Haruhi, Kaoru, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kyouya, and Miss Insane. It seems that they were talking about Hunny-Kun's motives for wearing the float.

'Talk about a boring subject to talk about. But considering I have nothing else to do, I might as well wait until their little talk is done.'

When Miss Insane was finish giving her little speech about Hunny and then disappeared once again underground, the twins were trying to coax Tamaki into joining their water gun fight.

"Why would I want to subject myself to a childish game like that?" Tamaki asked.

Queue evil smirks.

"Haruhi, I think it's about time that we got married." Hikaru said smirking.

"Then we can Honeymoon in Fiji." Kaoru declared.

Queue upset Tamaki.

"You leave my daughter alone! If you think I'd let her marry you you're sorely mistaken!" Tamaki exclaimed, grabbing a water gun and ensuing a full out water war.

I sighed as I took a seat next to Kyouya, who we scribbling things into his little book.

'Does he ever put that thing down?' I sighed again.

"Something bothering you?" Kyouya asked, not looking up from his book.

"No. I was just wondering, do you ever put that thing down." I questioned, gesturing to his book.

"On occasion."

"Okay. And what do you write in it?"

He looked up at me smirking. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Uh yea, that's kinda why I asked." I claimed, as I got up to try and read over his shoulder.

But to my disappointment he only stood up and continued to write.

'Curse me and my shortness.' I angrily shouted in my head. He was too tall for me to read over his shoulder now.

I huffed at him and he only smiled in reply.

We abruptly heard Tamaki yelp and a smack. We turned around to see that Tamaki had face planted into a totem pole, which was glowing menacingly.

I heard a rumbling coming from the current pool. I swiftly turned my head just in time to see a huge wave heading straight for Hunny.

"Hunny!" I exclaimed, running towards him.

I jumped in, shielded his body with mine, and told him to hold his breath just before we were swallowed by the wave.

* * *

><p>I reached the surface of the water gasping for air with Hunny. We swam to the edge of the pool and pulled ourselves out.<p>

I looked around only to find jungle. Jungle and alligators.

"Eep!" I screamed as Hunny and I ran, ran fast and far.

"Oh great! Now we are seriously lost!" I shouted, frustrated.

"It's okay Aki-Chan! We'll find the others soon!" Hunny said happily, as he grabbed my hand and walked through the lush plants.

* * *

><p>We've been walking for sometime and still haven't found any sign of the others.<p>

I sighed, 'This is hopeless.'

I was about to voice my thoughts to Hunny when I heard something.

"Target has been captured by a suspicious figure." A voice said.

"Hey, Hunny-Kun, did you hear that?" I whispered.

He nodded and motioned for me to follow him as he climbed a tree and grabbed a vine.

'I've always wanted to do this.' I thought gleefully as I peered through the trees. Down on the ground I saw Taka-nii and Haruhi surrounded by men in black uniforms.

'Now what could be going on here?' I thought as I waited for Hunny's signal.

"Takashi, Haru-Chan, outta the way!" Hunny yelled as a swung from the trees.

'I guess that's my queue.' I thought as a swung from the tree, Tarzan style, and landed next to Hunny on the ground.

"Hey," one guy questioned. "What'd you pip-squeaks think your doing?"

"Well I guess you apparently don't know who you're dealing with." I said as I disappeared and reappeared behind the man and knocked him out.

Hunny and I flipped, kicked, and threw the guys until there were none left standing.

"Picking on my friends is bad! Got it?" Hunny exclaimed.

"Yea," I agreed.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled as he, Kyouya, and the twins ran towards us. "Are you alright?" he questioned as he pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know what happened here," the twins said. "But at least their still alive. It's amazing that this is Hunny-Senpai and Akira-Chan's work. It seems like they were really holding back."

"What'd you mean they were holding back?" Haruhi asked surprised.

'Ugh,' I sighed. 'Here they go again talking about something I already know. It's time to tune out for a while. Oh look at that bird, its soo pretty. And look at that flower! And oh is that a tiger lily? Those are my favorites.'

"We humbly apologize!" one of the men said, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked over to see that all of the men had bowed down. "We are in you're debt."

"Is something the matter?" Hunny asked them men on the floor.

"Yes sir. We are terribly sorry sir. We were not informed that we were searching for Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Akira Morinozuka. We have committed a terrible crime. But at least my dojo will be excited to hear that I have come face to face with the great Mitsukuni Haninozuka and the 'Black Shadow' of the Morinozuka family. I deeply cherish this moment." One another guy said frantically.

"Takashi!" Hunny said patting Taka-nii's head. "Good job on protecting Haru-Chan. I bet you we pretty lonely with me huh?"

"I don't know if I'd say that." Taka-nii said.

I smiled. At least we all got back together unscathed.

"Akira-Chan!" The twins exclaimed. "What happened?"

I looked at them confused, "What'd you mean what happened?"

"Aki-Chan! You're head! It's bleeding!" Hunny exclaimed worriedly.

I reached up to the back of my head and felt a sticky wet substance. Huh, so I was bleeding. And come to think of it, I'm kinda getting dizzy.

The world seemed to spin around me as I fell into someone's arms. And the last thing I saw before I passed out was…

"Kyouya…"

***END FLASHBACK***

I woke up in the hospital a few hours later to find the host club looking at me expectantly.

I had apparently hit my head on the bottom of the pool when the wave had crashed over me and Hunny-Kun. It's amazing I didn't feel anything. But then again I have always been oblivious to a lot of things.

I doorbell rang, pulling me outta my thoughts. Oh yea, I forgot to tell you that today is Christmas Eve! Yea and the host club decided that they would all come over to Taka-nii and my house to celebrate.

I rushed down the stairs and shooed away the maid that was about to open the door. I opened the door to reveal the host club dressed in red and green and the occasional white here and there.

"Hey guys! Come in come in!" I yelled excited as I ushered them into the living room we a big Christmas tree was set up.

They put their presents underneath the tree; we had decided to do the whole Secret Santa thing, and sat down on the couches by the fireplace.

We talked and shared stories and before we knew it the clocked chimed twelve and it was Christmas day. We wished each other a Merry Christmas, talked some more, and drank hot chocolate.

We all excitedly grabbed our presents and ripped them open. Hunny-Kun gave Taka-nii bitter-sweet chocolate, Taka-nii gave Hunny-Kun strawberry cake, Hikaru and Kaoru gave each other silly string, I gave Haruhi 3 of the books she's been dieing to get, Haruhi gave Tamaki a white teddy bear, Tamaki gave Kyouya new pens and notebooks, which left only me, and I didn't have to guess who my Secret Santa was.

I have to say, I was a little bit weary opening the gift from Kyouya. 'I wonder what he got me.'

"Got on Akira-Chan," the twins said excitedly. "Open it!"

"No thanks, I'll open it later." I looked at the clock, 10 o'clock. "Well guys, it's been great having you over, but I think you guys should go home to spend Christmas with you're families."

The hosts were reluctant to get up, eyeing my unopened present warily. It seemed that they all wanted to know what was in it. But they, Tamaki, Haruhi, the Twins, and Hunny, got up anyways gathered their stuff and left, shouting 'goodbyes' and 'Merry Christmas's.

Kyouya stayed for a few seconds longer before gathering his stuff and saying goodbye to me and Taka-nii.

As he passed me he whispered, "I hope you like it." Before he opened the front door and closed it behind him.

I was the only one left in the room; Taka-nii had got up and said something about food. I pick up my present from Kyouya. It was a small box wrapped with black wrapping paper with a purple bow on top. I picked up the card taped to the bottom of the box.

_Akira,_

_I'm sorry I've been such a jerk to you lately. I hope this makes up for it. Merry Christmas._

_Kyouya_

_P.S. I like your necklace_

I blushed slightly at the last statement. Yes, I was still wearing the necklace he gave me on the day of the carnival. What can I say, I really liked it. And I guess the fact that he gave them to me made them a little bit more special…anyways.

I opened the small box to reveal a pair of emerald heart shaped earrings. I gasped. They were soo pretty.

I smiled to myself. 'Well Kyouya, you sure do know how to make me fall harder for you.' I thought as I watched the earrings sparkle in the sun.

* * *

><p><strong>Nin-Chan:<strong> And end scene. Phew! I'm exhausted! I practically stayed up all night typing this thing. I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry that this is crap. I personally don't like this chapter all that much. But you should tell me with you thought of it. And remember flames will be welcomed with open arms. So give me your best shot! :D And thank you to all of those people who have read my story and to those who reviewed. You guys are awesome.

**Hunny:** I liked the chapter Nin-Chan! I especially liked the part where I got cake!

**Nin-Chan:** I knew you would. :] Review and I will virtually send you strawberry cake! Until next time! Ja ne!


End file.
